Warm Reads for Cold Nights
by RositaLG
Summary: Inspired by Dispatch22705's "25 Days of Smut" for the month of December. A collection of short TweetFics to heat up your cold December nights.
1. Stilettos

A/N: Many of you know that Dispatch22705 had the brilliant idea of doing "The 25 days of Smut" in December, both here and on Twitter. If you missed this, go read it now and Author alert that sucker immediately. I thought it would be fun to play along. The idea was that every day, I let one of my Twitter followers choose a word and I write a quick snippet. But they refused to stay contained to 140 characters, so I'm going to post them here instead.

OOOOO

December 1st: thevaliumsofa chose the word "stilettos".

OOOOO

"The stilettos stay on." Booth commanded. Brennan arched her eyebrow at his request, but slipped the dress over her head anyway. Standing before him in nothing but heels and jewelry, she had never felt more wanted in her life. He made his way across the floor and entangled his fingers in her hair, reaching for the pins that she had so meticulously placed just hours before. "I've been fantasizing about this moment all night." He confessed as his rough finger trailed its way down the back of her neck before unclasping her necklace with a single flick of his wrist. She shivered at the deft action. His warm breath tickled her ear as he continued softly. "Those people, they see the sophisticated and beautiful woman that you are." He said as he shifted so she could see herself in the full length mirror. "But only I get to see you come undone." The combination of the possessive nature of his voice and the image of his hand sliding down her stomach caused her to subconsciously widen her stance. She suddenly saw the appeal of keeping her heels on. She wrapped a hand behind his head and clutched the back of his hair tightly, a delicious moan escaping her perfectly painted lips as Booth watched his hand slip between her legs.


	2. Dance

December 2nd: ihmbookworm chose the word "dance".

OOOOO

Booth removed his jacket and tie as he watched her remove her earrings and lay them carefully on the dresser. He couldn't take his eyes off her if he tried. She was always stunning, but tonight...tonight she had given him a memory he would never forget. He made his way over to her and surprised her by holding out his hand, silently requesting just one more dance. Brennan smiled at the silly action but gave him her hand anyway. He began to sway them both, keeping time to the music that was still lingering in his memory.

He smiled as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply, content to breathe him in. His hand pressed against the small of her back as he pulled her in just a little closer and she giggled.

"What?" He asked, wanting to know what she thought was so amusing.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." She said. "And possibly a little intoxicated. Perhaps I shouldn't have had that last glass of champagne."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Bones." He said seriously. "It's your wedding night. You get to be both happy AND a little drunk."

"Do I?" She said, playing along. "What else do I get?" She asked as she nibbled on his ear. Booth couldn't help but groan as she stroked him through his dress pants.

"Everything, Bones. Now and forever." He promised. She laid her head back down on his shoulder and smiled contentedly.

"I don't need everything, Booth. Just you."


	3. Emerald

December 3rd: cindy_sue chose the word "emerald".

OOOOO

When Booth walked into the house, the first thing he noticed was that it was quiet. His house was never quiet.

"Bones?" He called out, wondering where she was.

"In the bedroom." She yelled back. Booth bounded up the stairs but was stopped dead in his tracks when he found his wife wearing the skimpiest emerald green lingerie he had seen in quite some time.

"The girls are staying at the Hodgins' this weekend." Her statement forced him to try and remember how to speak.

"All..." He gulped and tried again. "All weekend?" She simply nodded, pleased that he was so distracted. She moved forward like a lioness, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and pressing her already enticing breasts against his chest.

"I thought we could stay in tonight." She recommended with a kiss. He would never get over how sexy that low, suggestive whisper of hers was. It was there the first night they kissed and now 12 years later, it was still his complete undoing. She began undressing him and before he knew it, he was sprawled out underneath her. "I want to take care of you tonight." She said, running her hands down his chest. "Tell me what you want." She requested, wanting to please him.

"You know what I want." He said, refusing to help her out. She smiled at his insubordination.

"Of course I do. But I want you to say it." She murmured as she rubbed her emerald satin panties over his abs. "I know you love it when we make love, slowly and passionately, and the whole world shatters around us but we stay connected." She kissed his sternum softly and he couldn't help but tenderly run his fingers through her soft curls. "You love it when I tease you, drive you wild before I finally let you have what you want. You've always liked the chase."

"I do." He agreed and she smirked against his stomach.

"Mm, and what about those nights when I've been very bad?" She pouted before biting his hip. "And the only punishment you can think of is to handcuff me to the bed and torture me until I've see the error of my ways." She wrapped her hand around him and milked him once, watching in delight as his eyes closed and his hips shot into the air.

"Also good." He groaned.

"But then again, I've been fantasizing all day about wrapping my lips around you, tonguing you, sucking you, tasting you…" She paused as she hovered above his erection to look up at him through her eyelashes. "You always come the hardest in my mouth, don't you?" She let her tongue flit out and circle his head once.

"_Yes_." Booth moaned as he fisted her hair in his hand.

"Say it." She smiled sweetly, never one to lose the opportunity to have control.

"Fuck, Bones." He groaned as she ran a finger along his inner thigh, teasing him for good measure.

"Fuck what, Booth?" She asked, playing obtuse.

"Me!" He called out in frustration. She smiled victoriously.

"It would be my pleasure."


	4. Twins

December 4th: Biba79 chose the word "twins"

OOOOO

"_Are you this spontaneous during real sex?" _

Booth had asked her this once during a case involving Siamese twins and she had casually answered yes. He remembered being surprised by that considering how logical and planned everything else in her life seemed to be. Now…now he knew better.

The woman currently attached to his lips would jump him at the most random times. Sometimes, like a few minutes ago, just walking into the room was all that it took. She blamed her second trimester hormones, but he knew better. They had spent 6 long years denying themselves and now, the dam had broken wide open and they were making up for lost time. They were having sex simply because they could.

And that thought made him fucking giddy.

Brennan pulled away long enough for the two of them to finish undressing and Booth lifted her up and pressed her back against the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist in the process. Jesus, she was soaked. He groaned against the base of her neck as he slipped into her warm and welcoming core. She clung to his neck, her nails embedding themselves into his skin and leaving their marks behind.

"_I always assumed that we'd be very compatible, didn't you?"_

Compatible didn't even begin to cover it. Heaven, nirvana: that was what being inside of her felt like. He relished every pleasure-filled second that she gave him and worked within her until they were both coming apart in each other's arms.

Completely spent, he turned them around and slid down the wall, keeping her in his lap. Brennan laid her forehead on his shoulder and chuckled.

"Thank you. That was quite satisfying." She pulled her head up to look at him.

"Oh yeah." He agreed, a sated smile plastered on his face. "God, did you ever think that we would make it here?" He questioned, hoping the moment warranted some honesty from her in exchange for his vulnerability. She considered his question carefully.

"Sometimes, I imagined what a life together would be like. Other times, I never thought it would be possible." Booth looked away, knowing full well he was the reason why she thought that it wouldn't be possible. "But I always knew how I felt about our relationship." She offered as well, wanting to comfort him. "I always knew that I wanted to have you in my life." She was always right and this time was no exception. "What about you?"

"There were days I had my doubts." He admitted. "But I'm glad we're here now."

"Me too." She said. He stared at her for a moment, getting lost in her eyes before he saw her shiver.

"We should get up." He said, giving her permission to stand. When she did, she reached for his white dress shirt he had worn to work that day and slipped it on. "Hey! If you take my clothes, what am I supposed to wear?"

"You see the situation's appeal." She smirked as she left him standing naked in the living room, her bare legs sashaying all the way.

"Great." He muttered to himself. "I see how it is. Use me for my body and then toss me aside."


	5. Gun

December 5th: Laffers18 chose the word "gun". Sidenote: this one got a little out of hand length-wise. :S

OOOOO

Booth was pissed. There was no other word for it. He fired another set of rounds off into the paper target. He was supposed to protect her. That was his job, both as her partner and as her _partner_. But he had let that creep get the better of him and she had nearly died because of it.

He felt her eyes on him before he heard her voice. He fired off his last bullet and hit his target squarely between the eyes. Feeling a bit more at ease with a good shot under his belt, he set down his gun and took out his ear plugs.

"I thought I might find you here." Her quiet voice told him she didn't want to disrupt him.

"I just needed some time." He told her as he turned around to face her, giving her silent permission to approach him. She did and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He closed his eyes. "You almost died today." He reminded her.

"Booth, I don't have a scratch on me."

"You had a gun, pointed to your temple, for the better part of five minutes!" His angry tone caught her by surprise.

"But nothing happened." She reminded him gently as she massaged the back of his neck with her fingers.

"I shouldn't have let him get into that room in the firs…" She cut him off with a kiss to his lips. He was caught off guard by her actions at first; but soon, the feelings of fear, worry, and most importantly, helplessness that had been plaguing him all day rushed to the surface. It was as if she was pulling the bad feelings out of him and he wanted to drown in her until he couldn't feel anything else. She pulled away and glanced around.

"Is there somewhere…?" She asked, her breathing labored from their intense make-out session. He took her hand and led her to a secluded testing room. As soon as the door shut behind them, she was back to kissing him voraciously. Booth knew better than anyone what it meant to need to feel alive after a close call. At this moment, they both needed to feel the comfort of the other.

She undid her fly and shoved her jeans to her ankles and he reached for this belt to do the same. He lifted her onto the desk and buried himself inside her, sighing in comfort at the familiar feeling. He stroked slowly, watching as Brennan's eyelids fluttered shut as she relished the feeling.

"I need you." Booth whispered harshly. "I need you so much it hurts."

"I'm right here." She murmured as she intertwined her fingers through his hair. He pushed himself deeper inside her, needing to experience all of her. Brennan let out a cry as she convulsed in his arms, bringing him with her as she came.

When he thought he could manage it, Booth slipped from her body and began getting dressed again. He eyed the door, unable to believe he had just been weak enough to allow himself sex with his partner in the Hoover. Brennan finished getting dressed and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. The thought that had been racing through his mind for the past few hours came back with a vengeance and he knew what he had to do. He spun around to face her.

"I can't go through today again." He confessed. Brennan seemed to know what he was really saying.

"You believe that we need to re-evaluate our partnership." She clarified as she pulled away to really examine him. Booth's lack of an answer and serious looking face told her everything she needed to know. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Booth, you didn't need me in the field when I was pregnant and you don't need me there now. We can go back to that arrangement without any problems. And if you can do your job better if I'm not there to distract you then I will gladly step aside again."

"But that's just it. I don't know if I can." He confessed. "I need you. We're a team, you and me."

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised with a small smile. Booth sighed.

"You better not." He added as he pulled her close again and kissed the top of her head.


	6. Banana

December 6th: Book_Junkie007 chose the word "Banana". What do you do when your readers are expecting the most phallic fruit imaginable? You go the other way.

OOOOO

"I think it's my favorite chapter so far." Booth said as he set down her manuscript.

"What parts specifically?" Brennan asked, wanting to be evaluated properly.

"That scene in Jamaica where Kathy and Andy go undercover and Kathy's forced to kiss that waitress to distract her?" He grinned. "That was so hot. And descriptive. Really descriptive." He said, more than suggestively.

"Booth, if you want to know if I'm writing from experience, just ask me." She said.

"Are you? Writing from experience?"

"Yes." She said, unable to hide the subtle flush of her cheeks despite her cool exterior.

"Explain please. Preferably slowly and in great detail." He added as he pulled her onto his lap. She rolled her eyes.

"Angela and I were…"

"Whoa, hold up. Angela?" Booth asked.

"Yes. Angela. Why? Is that a problem?" Only if I ever have to be in the same room with the two of you again without picturing it, he thought to himself. Instead he managed to shake his head no.

"Go on." He encouraged her. Brennan eyed him strangely but continued.

"She had gotten this bottle of banana liqueur as a gift and so she made these tropical drinks with pineapple slices and orange juice and…"

"Bones. I got it. You were drunk, moving on." He smiled at her digression.

"Booth! We weren't drunk." She defended. "The drinks reminded her of a vacation she had gone on with her ex-lover Roxie while they were in college. Some sort of Spring vacation."

"Spring break."

"Yes. And I asked her, in the name of scientific inquiry, what she thought the difference was between a romantic relationship with a male versus with a female." Booth was starting to wonder if he should have even bothered trying to hear this story. "And the way that she described it…" She paused to consider her words. "It made me… curious." Booth perked up, both mentally and physically at her words.

"So what happened?"

"I decided that I needed to test out her descriptions first hand. So I set down my drink, I leaned in slowly and I kissed her."

"And?" He asked, clearly on the edge of his seat. Brennan knew that she had his interest so she decided to play it up.

"At first it was soft, hesitant." She murmured. "Angela was surprised and she pulled away. When she asked what I was doing, I replied that I was experimenting." She felt Booth's erection grow underneath her and she smiled inwardly. "That seemed to ease all of her concerns because she leaned in and kissed me back. I remember that she tasted like pineapple: juicy, tart, and sweet." Brennan nibbled on her lip at the memory and Booth had to close his eyes. He swallowed in a vain attempt to clear his throat before speaking.

"Did you two…?" He couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Did we what, Booth?" She asked, sliding around to straddle him. "Did we touch?" She asked as she slid her fingers over the swell of her breast. "I was surprised to find out how stimulating the kiss was for me. I was very aroused. It felt dangerous and slightly… bad." She confessed. "But in the best way." She pulled her t-shirt and bra over her head. "I've often wondered what it would have been like if we had continued." She hinted at a recurring fantasy as Booth gladly laved her nipple for her. Brennan sighed in relief as she wrapped her hands around his head. "Perhaps someday, you would like to join us in experimenting again." Booth reached up her skirt and rubbed her clit through her panties before pushing the elastic aside and sliding a finger into her, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

"Don't get me wrong, Bones. While I strongly encourage this fantasy, from here on out, you are the only person that will ever be found in my bed." He said darkly as he curled his finger up and stroked her g-spot. "Got it?"

"Yes." She moaned, clutching his head tighter. "Oh God, yes."


	7. Tattoo

December 7th: Sunsetdreamer chose the word "tattoo".

OOOOO

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Brennan asked.

"How personal?" Booth asked without looking up from his sports section.

"I'm not sure. You've never brought it up." She said. "But now that we are sleeping together, I thought..." She stopped as Booth set down his paper with an exasperated sigh. He knew when he was beat.

"You would bring it up?" He finished for her as he turned to give her his attention.

"I'm wondering about your tattoos." Booth glanced at his right wrist, as if he had forgotten a tattoo was there.

"Oh." He said, as if that were way too easy. "Soul and Destiny." He explained as he held each wrist up for her. She smiled.

"I find those to be incredibly appropriate for you."

"Oh yeah?" He said absent-mindedly, preparing for the anthropological rant that she was about to go on regarding the history of tattoos.

"You work hard every day to ensure that you are a good man, a worthy man. Your soul is your most prized characteristic and it shows." She said as she stood up. "You also have a strong belief in destiny. In fact, the very first thing you ever asked me was if I believed in fate." She reminded him as she sat down next to him on the couch. Booth smiled at both her assessment and the memory of their first meeting. "When did you get them?" She asked, interested in hearing more. Booth's smile faltered.

"Um, after I was kidnapped in Somalia." He said, trying not to make it into a thing. Still, he felt the slight hitch in Brennan's breath at the apparent serious turn the conversation had just taken. He had only discussed it with her once, while he was lying in a hospital bed many years ago. "When I was rescued, it felt like a second chance, you know? Like there was a greater reason that I had been saved. I didn't know what that reason was, but I did know that I had to make up for the lives that I had taken. So, I got one that represented the unknown reason: my destiny and I got the other that represented the known reason: my soul."

"Why haven't you ever told me this before?" She asked.

"I don't know; maybe because you think the ideas of destiny and a soul are ludicrous." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I do." Brennan agreed as she reached for his hand. He watched as she intertwined her fingers in his and brought his wrist to her lips, kissing the tattoo softly. "But you don't." The caring action sent chills down Booth's arm and he couldn't resist cupping her face in his free hand and kissing her. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers, silently saying a prayer of thanks for her. It was a rare moment when he let down his guard like this but when he did, he was grateful that she took him seriously, even if she didn't agree with him.

"You were the reason." He whispered as he looked into her eyes. "You were my destiny." She felt the now all too familiar tingling in the bridge of her nose but she didn't bother fighting it. She had gotten used to crying for no apparent reason, it was about damn time she had a good one. "I love you." He said as he wiped a runaway tear off her cheek. Brennan wanted to tell him that she loved him too but her words felt weak in comparison so she kissed him instead. When she finally pulled away, she stood up and reached out for his hand. He gave it willingly and stood up next to her. Without a word, she started walking backwards towards the bedroom. He caught up and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close as they went. If an image was worth a thousand words, she hoped that her actions would be worth at least the three she needed to convey.

OOOOO

A/N: Completely shameless promotion: Check out my profile to learn more about the Bones FF Secret Santa swap. It's a brilliant idea that I will be participating in!


	8. Piggybank

December 8th: JasMil18 chose the word "Piggybank".

OOOOO

"I love it, Bones." He smiled at the house. "How much?"

"It's a bit more than we originally planned on spending." She said, easing him into the conversation.

"I figured that. How much more?"

"$50,000." She said. Booth whistled.

"Well, I could raid Parker's piggybank. Or check underneath the couch cushions one more time." He said dryly.

"I know that we agreed on splitting the cost of our house but I was hoping that once you saw it, you would fall in love with it too. Oh and Angela wanted me to remind you that in a few months, I'm going to be screaming a lot and you'll want to get into my good graces now before it's too late." Booth laughed.

"I'll bet she did."

"Booth, just let me pay for the extra." She said, nearly pouting. "We've looked everywhere and haven't found a place we both like yet. But this house has the big backyard that you like and a great kitchen and enough bedrooms." She wrapped her arms around him, trying her best to be persuasive. "We have created a very long list of requirements and this house meets all of them."

"That's true." He said, still on the fence.

"What is it going to take to get you to say yes to this?" She asked, willing to do whatever it took. Booth raised his eyebrow.

"Are you going to bribe me?"

"Yes, if that's what it takes." She said absolutely seriously. Then Booth remembered that this was the woman who once threatened to blackmail a federal agent if he didn't let her tag along on a case. He sighed dramatically. The truth was, he had already decided to let her have this one, but now…well, he might as well get something out of it. He pulled her in and whispered his request in her ear. "Here? Now?" She said, surprised by his request.

"It's practically ours anyway." He said as he kissed her neck. "Plus, you're really hot when you're demanding." Brennan's head instinctively tilted, giving his mouth more access to her clavicle.

"Our realtor is standing outside on the sidewalk and could walk in at any moment." She pointed out.

"It's dangerous," he admitted as his hands traveled over her hips "but that's why you're gonna do it." He whispered darkly. Her hormones went into overdrive at his words and she found her mutinous body rubbing against his in desire. Booth smirked in victory. He leaned in and kissed her hotly, his tongue claiming hers as they began undressing each other. When he finally pulled away, he was certain he heard her whimper but he spun her around to face the wall. One hand massaged her breast as the other trailed down to rub her swollen clit. He kissed her bare shoulder, sending her overwhelmed body arching back into him. Her hands went out to steady herself on the wall and he covered her hand with his as he slipped into her wet core.

"Oh Booth…" Brennan cried at his snug angle. He stroked into her slowly, driving her wild as he used his free hand to continue rubbing her clit. With every luscious "Mmm" and "Oh" that escaped her pink lips, Booth felt his control slip further from his grasp. "Faster." She finally begged and Booth quickened his pace. In no time at all, she was coming apart at the seams and he pistoned into her until he saw his own world explode behind his eyelids.

OOOOO

As they made their way down the front steps, the realtor ended her phone call and turned around with a smile.

"Well?" She asked. "What do you think?"

"We'll take it." Booth said with a wide grin.


	9. Somersault

December 9th: JMHaughey chose the word "somersault". This takes place early in season five.

OOOOO

Brennan couldn't concentrate. Booth kept flipping his pen in the air as he tried to think about motive for this case. He probably didn't even realize he was doing it. He would lean back in his chair, send his pen hurtling through the air and catch it again, only to repeat the action a few seconds later. She had tried to ignore it, but it was driving her crazy. In fact, he had been driving her crazy all day.

He had shown up late to work, flashing his charm smile as he explained that he had been stuck in traffic. His hair had been perfectly disheveled in that way that made him look like a little boy and she knew that he had been running his fingers through it, the way that he always did when he was stressed in the car with nowhere to run. She momentarily let her mind wander to the thought of her fingers running through his hair instead before being snapped out of the daydream by his pen doing yet another somersault through the air. She glared at him, hoping he would get the silent message.

However, in her attempt to stare him down, she couldn't help but notice the way he had rolled up his shirt sleeves a couple of inches, revealing a stretch of tan forearms that were deliciously tempting. His tie was loosened around his neck. It would be so easy to just reach out and grab him by it. She could practically feel the smooth silk as she imagined wrapping it around her hand a few times before tugging him forward. That would get his attention. He would probably be pretty close to her face and in her frustration, her breath would be labored as she tried to restrain herself. She imagined that they would both be forced to look into each other's eyes: his would be surprised by her action, hers wild with annoyance. But then, he would begin to open his mouth but no sound would come out. Her eyes would flit down to his lips anyway and would get stuck there. He had such kissable lips. She knew from experience, but whenever they curled up into that grin of his…

"God damn it, Bones!" He cried as he leapt up from his chair, unable to take it anymore.

"What?" She asked, surprised by his outburst.

"Do you know how hard it is to concentrate when you're doing that?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I was just sitting here!" She defended.

"Yeah, you are just sitting there, toying with a pen between your teeth and driving me fucking crazy. I could just…." He stopped as he realized what he had just let slip.

"You could what?" She asked as she threw the pen down on his desk and walked over to his side of the desk. He was sporting an impressive erection and Brennan had to fight the urge to stroke him through his dress pants. "Please, tell me." She asked, refusing to touch him but only inches away. Her voice must have sounded as desperate as she felt because Booth's face darted over to read hers.

"Your lips." He started, his voice hoarse. "And the way you were holding that pen between your teeth and tonguing the tip of it? God, Bones, it drove my cock crazy." He confessed, still not touching her.

"You were fantasizing about me giving you fellatio." She said, the mere thought of that idea turning her on even more.

"Yeah." His eyes were getting glassy and she wondered if her chest looked as flushed as it felt. "Does that bother you?" He asked.

"Why do you think the pen was in my mouth to begin with?" She whispered suggestively, her lips getting dangerously close to his. He opened his mouth in surprise and hers came crashing up to meet it, breaking the invisible barrier that they had maintained up until that point. She immediately wrapped her hands in his hair, finally tangling her fingers in his forbidden locks. One of his hands trailed up her thigh, pushing her skirt up around her hips and the other went to work haphazardly sweeping papers off his desk. She gladly hopped up onto the desk and wrapped her legs around his waist as she pulled him on top of her. Booth frantically tore at his belt as he dropped his pants to the ground. The scrap of lace that she called underwear was torn away and he slid a finger through her drenched folds and up to her clit.

"Fuck, Bones. You're soaked." He groaned.

"Just get inside me." She commanded before she returned to kissing him fervently. He pulled her hips closer as he sank into her. He stilled momentarily as they both realized the magnitude of what they had just done. He looked into her eyes and kissed her again, this time with a little more tenderness than before. However, it wasn't long before the passionate need was rising up inside them again and Booth drove into her quickly. She squeezed his ass cheeks underneath her hands, willing him even deeper within her. The same forearm she had been daydreaming of touching earlier was stationed next to her head, his hand planted firmly on the desk as he thrust into her from above. The sheer masculinity of his tense muscles nearly brought her to the edge of her orgasm.

"Oh God, Bones." He groaned as he felt her tightening around him. "Come for me, baby." He begged as he shifted her hips with his free hand. She cried out in delight at the new angle. She felt the stirrings of her orgasm coming quickly but she desperately fought them off, wanting to capture the feeling of his hips grinding into her a little longer. She let out a moan, unable to form words as Booth found his target.

"Oh, that's it." He said as he coaxed her simultaneously with his words and his hips. "Let go for me, Bones. I've waited so long to feel you coming around me." His words pushed her over the edge and she shattered, convulsing underneath him as he finally allowed himself to spill within her. He collapsed on top of her, their heaving chests pressing into one other as he buried himself in her neck. When she finally opened her eyes, he lifted himself up onto his hands again to look at her. They stared at each other for a moment before both broke out in quiet laughter. He kissed her playfully once more before sliding back off the desk and planting his feet on the floor.

"So…" She said as she surveyed the papers and clothes strewn all over his office. "Thai food?"


	10. Kitty

December 10th: Baileyjane chose the word "kitty" because she is the devil's mistress and she wants to torture me. But I am clever, so HA! Also, because I didn't post at my usual quickness, I made it longer for you guys. My bad.

OOOOO

Booth made his way through the casino, the whirling lights and clanging bells lighting his way as he went. It was no secret that he had a gambling problem but on this trip, it wasn't the gambling that he was being tempted by. He saw her sitting at a poker table in a new red dress, her makeup heavy and her hair set in wavy curls that made his fingertips itch in a way that they hadn't in some time. He fingered the poker chip in his pocket instead, desperate to alleviate the feeling.

"Did you get what you needed?" She asked him and Booth could have sworn that she asked him the loaded question just to torture him a little more.

"Yeah, I passed it on to the team. They're gonna get a warrant." He said distractedly as he noticed her chip pile for the first time. "Jesus, Bones, how much money have you won so far?" He asked as he did a quick count in his head. There had to be at least….

"Five thousand." She said. "I am really enjoy this game." Her face fell as she quickly backtracked. "How are you holding up?" She asked as she threw some more chips absentmindedly into the kitty. "Any urges to gamble?" She asked. "I saw you eyeing the craps table earlier."

"Nah," he said as he shrugged her concern off. "Don't worry about me. Hey, I traded in one set of bones for another, huh?" She smiled at the pun as the dealer declared that she had won yet another hand. "I'm kinda tired, I'm just gonna go upstairs, order some room service." He informed her, and by order room service, he meant spend some time away from her under the spray of a cold shower. After her Roxie routine earlier, he was going to be reliving those scenes for months.

"Wait, I'll come with you." She said as she held out her hand to snag his. The action was meant only to stop him, but he felt a zing of adrenaline rush up his arm at the touch. "I wish to cash out now." She informed the table. The dealer gave her a few thousand dollar chips and pointed towards the cash out station. Booth waited and when she was done, they walked to the elevator together. They made it all the way to his room without speaking but as soon as the door closed, she turned to face him.

"I keep hearing a saying: 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.' Are you familiar with it?" She asked. Booth chuckled.

"I may have heard it once or twice." He said dryly.

"Is it accurate?" She asked, her eyes locking with his. "It feels like it is. We've spent this entire trip pretending to be other people and I think we've both enjoyed the added benefits that that particular freedom has given us. I can't help but think that I'm going to miss it when it's gone." She made her way over to him, her bright red lips demanding his attention as her tongue darted out to wet them. "Then again, we still have tonight." It was an opportunity that Booth had been trying to avoid thinking about all weekend. He knew what Vegas did to people. He saw firsthand what happened when consequences were ignored. But here she was, offering herself to him and damn if she wasn't the most tempting thing since Eve stood before the apple tree.

"Bones, I know it doesn't feel like it now but this is a bad idea." He said, but she took a step forward anyway. "I mean it would change everything about our..." Her lips cut him off in a kiss.

"Don't call me Bones." She told him, her familiar plea now taking a totally different spin. She placed her hands on his chest, just as she always did before they kissed and Booth felt the all too familiar pull towards her. She was an addiction more dangerous than any gambling problem.

Her hands slipped under his suspenders and she pushed them off his shoulders before glancing back up to see if he would reprimand her. When nothing came, she placed one wet kiss on his chest, just above the neckline of his undershirt. She was testing his limits and Booth knew he couldn't take much more. He closed his eyes as her hands crept up his back, lifting his shirt up and over his head as she slowly played with the skin on his back. She left a trail of kisses down his bare chest and Booth finally broke.

His fingers weaved up the back of her hair, entangling themselves in the curls as he pulled her back up and kissed her fiercely. If he was going to regret this decision, he was damn well going to make it count. He pulled her head back gently by her hair and left a trail of hot kisses along her neck. She let out a groan of approval that vibrated its way from her neck to his lips and straight to his cock. He unzipped the back of her dress and it fell to the floor. She was completely naked aside from her heels and he watched in amazement as she kicked them to the side before greedily reaching for the fly of his pants.

She undressed him quickly and shoved him down onto the bed. He slid to the center of the mattress and she crawled over him, kissing her way down his still bruised body reverently. Her slick folds rubbed over his erection, coating him with her arousal and Booth had to squeeze his eyes shut in response, fighting for some semblance of control. She positioned herself over him and Booth reached out for her hips. She gave him a fearful look at the action, as if she was worried that he had changed his mind. He wanted to explain, but to speak would remind them both who they were and what they were doing. Instead, he sat up and kissed her, slowly lowering her hips onto him and relishing in the dual sensation of her wet mouth and tight core sheathing him at the same time. He felt her hands on his shoulders as she began to move and he had to open his eyes. He didn't want to miss a single second of experiencing her. They could pretend afterwards that this wasn't them or that this didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of their real lives, but during, while he had her in his arms, he wanted reality. He wanted _her_.


	11. Restraint

December 11th: Rankor01 chose the word "restraint".

OOOOO

Brennan dabbed daintly at her lips with a napkin as she smiled at a donor's terrible joke. As much as Booth hated these functions, he couldn't help but enjoy the fact that she had asked him to come along as her date. They were still trying to find their footing in their new relationship, but they were finally free to enjoy each other's company without any reservations and after seven years of reservations, that felt wonderful.

As the donor continued droning on about some ancient tribe, Booth felt her right hand on his knee. He smiled as he glanced over at her, but she never lost eye contact with the donor. She looked attentive and interested as her hand slid further up Booth's leg. Booth looked down at his plate and cleared his throat, starting to get uncomfortable at how high her hand was going and he placed his own hand on her wrist to push her away. She removed her hand only to take her napkin off her lap and place it onto his thigh.

Jesus H. Christ. What the hell was she planning on doing to him tonight?

Her hand returned as she rubbed his balls roughly, forcing him to sit up straighter. He shifted in his seat, trying desperately to find a comfortable position that alleviated the growing pressure in his slacks. When that didn't work, he tried to focus on what the donor was talking about: South America, the Amazon, something about the rain forest but…

Oh God, she was talking? He stared at her in horror as she calmly inquired about the donor's time in Brazil as if she wasn't giving him a raging hard-on under the table. Without batting her eyelashes, she continued the conversation and everyone was none the wiser.

Just as Booth was starting to break out into a visible sweat, Dr. Goodman called everyone's attention to the podium for a brief speech. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks for his impeccable timing as everyone turned their chairs towards the stage. Encouraged by the new privacy, Brennan let her other hand slip under the table to unzip his fly, releasing his now hard as steel erection out into the open. He couldn't help but enjoy the freedom, despite his inner panic that he was now naked under a table in the Jeffersonian's Great Hall. She palmed his head as she spread his wetness around and it took everything Booth had not to thrust up into her hand.

She slid her open hand down his shaft once, toying with him before tightening her grip. Booth set his jaw in clenched restraint and frantically tried to think of something to stall the inevitable. No recitation of the Saints was going to save him tonight and he knew it. The only thing he could do was try and lock himself down and pray to God that no one noticed. He could have sworn he saw her smirk as he held on to the table for dear life and released a stifled moan as she found her rhythm and worked him into a frenzy.

Oh God, it wasn't fair, he thought as he white-knuckled the table. She was giving him the best hand job of his life and he couldn't even enjoy it. He let his eyes close briefly. But shit, it felt good. So good that it was almost easy to forget that he was surrounded by hundreds of people in black ties and gowns.

He knew he was close so he grabbed the napkin on his lap, thankful she had thought ahead. The quiet groans and tremors racking his body went largely unnoticed as he spilled into the napkin. He zipped himself back up as Brennan took her hand back. As he collapsed back into his chair, finally able to relax, he turned to stare at her. The look on his face must have screamed "What the fuck did you just do that for?" because she shrugged silently.

And then, as if she hadn't tortured him enough, she leaned in close and whispered in his ear. She depicted in full detail what seeing his restraint and discipline did to her. Booth visibly paled at her descriptions. He wrenched away as if he had been burned before changing his mind. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

"Your office. Now."


	12. Pounce

December 12th: Some1tookmyname chose the word "pounce". This is a sequel to yesterday's chapter, so if you haven't read that, you may be confused.

OOOOO

Brennan knew that she was in trouble as Booth dragged her into her office. He was ready to pounce, and pounce he did, trapping her against the nearest wall before she could even finish locking the door behind them.

"Did you think that was funny, Bones?" He asked, pinning her to the wall with his hands on her wrists.

"I was bored?" She offered the lame excuse with a cheeky smile. The truth was that she was already halfway to an orgasm after watching Booth's incredible discipline at the table. It had been an incredible turn on to know that she had that much power, but it was even more of a turn on to know that he could take everything she did to him without so much as a whisper.

"Bullshit. You're hotter than you've ever been for me right now and you know it." He said, able to read her like an open book. "I bet if I touched you right now, you would have soaked through those lace panties I know you're wearing." She knew for certain he was right, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. "If you think you're turned on by my restraint, wait until I come unglued." He whispered darkly and Brennan felt herself grow even more damp at his words. He reached up under her gown and slid her panties to her ankles. He trailed a finger along her wetness. "Mmhm, soaked." He said, confirming what they both already knew. "It turns you on, having all the power, doesn't it?" He asked, scraping his fingernails on the inside of her thigh. "Answer me."

"Yes." She said, her frustration coming through as annoyance for the time being.

"That's the thing about relationships though, Bones." He said as he ran his finger teasingly along the crease between her thigh and torso. "They require balance." He kissed the spot behind her ear that drove her wild as his fingers continued to meander aimlessly under her dress. "So if you're going to jerk me off under the table, I'm going to finger fuck you until you come so hard, you can't stand up against this wall anymore." He promised. She dampened against his fingers and he smirked at the knowledge that he was turning her on simply with his words. "In fact," he continued "I bet I can get you off using only my fingers and my words. What do you think?" He asked rhetorically as he slipped one finger into her core. Brennan closed her eyes.

"How does that feel?" He asked her. "Just the tiniest bit better? But you and I both know that you need more." He said as he slipped another finger into her. She bit her lip in delight as he filled her.

"Right about now is when your pretty little nipples begin to ache, right?" He said. "You usually ask me to suck them into my mouth." Brennan couldn't help but nod at his cruel question. Her breasts were aching to be touched at the moment and the cool silk of her dress was adding to the heightened sensation without giving her the friction she desperately craved. Oh God, she wanted to wipe that sinful smirk off his face.

"I know that you love it when I lick your tits." He curled his fingers up to stroke at her inner walls. "You always make the most delicious little noises when I do." Booth continued his onslaught of words, wanting to torture her. "I love that." He confessed. "But do you know what I really love about you, Bones?" He asked as he pumped her a little harder. "You know what you want. And you're bossy about it." He grinned. "Right about now is when you start to beg for friction on your clit. I love it when you beg for more." He murmured in her ear, still refusing to touch her aside from his hand. "Do you know why?"

"N-n-no." She managed to croak.

"Because I know for a fact that you've never begged for anything in bed until you met me." His words were accurate, but the possessive nature in which he said them sent a shiver down her spine. He finally started moving his fingers again, but this time, he added a swish of his thumb around her swollen clit. She gasped at the sensation and arched up into him.

"You're starting to feel the heat. That rhythm inside of you is pulsing for more." He said as he examined her face for a reaction. "Tell me." He demanded.

"Wha…what?" She asked, unable to think straight at the moment.

"Tell me how it feels when I touch you." He commanded.

"_Good_." She moaned out, long and slow as she milked his fingers.

"You're getting close." He observed as he worked her over. "I can feel your tight, hot pussy squeezing me tighter." He said as he rubbed her g-spot harder. She let out a cry as she moved her hips faster, desperate to feel more. "Oh but this…this is my favorite part." He decided, his voice dark and thick with lust. "I know that under your dress, your whole body is flushed. Your eyes are the darkest blue. This is the part where you start to say my name."

"Booth…" She moaned, unable to deny him.

"That's it, baby." He said, his own hips grinding his fresh erection into her side. "You're so wet and so tight around me. You feel like you were made for me." He said. "I want you to come around my fingers so that I can suck each one into my mouth and clean your juices off my hand like the sweetest cream." He told her. "You taste so good when you come on my tongue. Did you know that?" She was vibrating with need as his words took their desired effects. "Let me have you." He requested. "Come for me." She shook violently as she exploded, riding out the waves of pleasure that wracked her body. Her legs turned to Jell-o as she slipped to the floor.

When she could finally open her eyes, she saw Booth smirking in victory.

"Are we even now?" She asked as she caught her breath.

"For now." Booth said as he finally closed the distance and kissed her for the first time that evening.


	13. Gratitude

December 13th: 4evercaskett chose the word "gratitude."

OOOOO

Booth stuffed his hands in his pockets as he leaned back against the side of her car, examining the parking garage floor around him. Right now, Brennan was inside the lab, putting away the remains of a boy who had been killed while trying to save his brother from the wrath of his father's abuse. She had told him on the phone that it wouldn't be long, that she would meet him at home but Booth couldn't go back there alone. Not with the thoughts currently racing through his head.

Rather than the expected peace that solving a case usually brings him, this one had only wrecked havoc on his emotions. The more that he found out, the more the similarities to his past had been impossible to ignore. By the end of the case, he was at his breaking point. He heard her heels on the pavement and he looked up.

"Booth." She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to go back to a silent house." He admitted as he scuffed his shoe on the pavement. "Come on. Let's go home." He opened her door for her and she got in, silently following his lead. He shut it and walked over to his own side, got in and started the engine. Not a word was spoken the entire drive back to their apartment.

Booth unlocked the door and moved aside, letting Brennan enter first. She heard the door close behind her and she fought the urge to turn around and hold him. She knew what he had gone through this week had been too much, even for a man as strong as he was. She decided that making tea would be a good distraction so she turned on the kettle. She felt his eyes on her but she refused to turn around. She could sense his defenses were up, as if he were simply waiting for her interrogation. She knew better. If he wanted to speak, he could do so when he was ready. He went to change his clothes and when he came back, he seemed a bit calmer.

"Do you want some tea?" She asked as she poured herself a cup.

"No. I will take you though." He smiled softly as he waved her over towards him. She was surprised by his request but she gladly curled up into him, her head resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her hair and held her against him. He held her a few moments before he spoke again.

"It could have been me." The quiet whisper caught her off-guard as she felt his hands stroke her back. "All of those injuries you reported? I've had them all." Brennan closed her eyes at his confession. She knew how much trust he was giving her at the moment and she desperately wanted to do the right thing by him.

"I've been thinking about you all day." She shared quietly as she touched his chest lightly. "I want to be able to comfort you, the same way that you always seem to be able to comfort me, but I don't know what to say. What could I possible say?" It was a simple question, but the solidarity and loyalty in her voice broke him. He blinked twice, trying to keep himself in check as tears stung his eyes. She finally looked up to face him and she was surprised by the emotion in his eyes. "Oh, Booth…" Her blue eyes spoke more honestly than he could bear and he felt his heart wrench at her concern. He pressed her tighter against him.

"You're enough." He whispered, his throat thick with emotion. "You're all that I've ever needed." He closed his eyes and kissed her temple. She was, and always would be, his refuge. She was a sanctuary away from the evil and complicated world that they fought through every day, but tonight, she was his sanctuary away from his own self. She could quiet his thoughts and make him forget everything that was happening around him and right now, he wanted to drown himself within her. He kissed her slowly but passionately, desperate to lose himself in her taste, her touch. She was more than happy to oblige him and he quickly began moving them towards the bedroom.

Without a word, she locked eyes with him as she began to undress him. She was examining him, like the bones on her platform, and he didn't want that. He moved forward to distract her, to distract himself from their thoughts.

This was neither the time nor the place for thoughts.

He peeled off her clothes and lowered her onto the bed. As he slipped into her, he was finally able to lose himself fully in her. She took him, all of him, willingly. She held him, kissed him, touched him, until every ounce of emotion was caressed away. And when he fell, she caught him.

And that night, lying tangled together in their bed, Booth had never been filled with more gratitude for his partner.


	14. Stakeout

December 14th: amc815 chose the word "stakeout"… and I crazy-grinned and said "Hell. Yes." Takes place at the beginning of Season 5.

OOOOO

Booth stared out the window and sighed. Tonight's case had been simple. All he had to do was sit and make sure no one left the house. He had mistakenly thought that with the lack of danger and long hours, some company would be nice for the assignment. He should have known better. It had been years since he had let her tag along on a stakeout and now he was remembering why. The two of them locked in a car for hours on end, at night, usually arguing because they disagreed on well, everything...

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know. Anything." He begged. Anything to take his attention away from the smell of her perfume lingering in the air or the way her pale skin looked lit only by the moonlight.

"Okay, what did you do today?" She asked.

"I had my 2 month check up at the hospital." He said casually. She was silent for a beat before responding.

"How did it go?" She asked tentatively. Booth was surprised by her change of tone.

"It went fine. No problems." She looked visibly relieved.

"And your memories have all come back?"

"Yep. Although, I guess I wouldn't know if they hadn't." He frowned. "But luckily, it was all just inconsequential stuff. You know, socks, belt buckle, clowns."

"Yes, but I can imagine that it would be quite frightening to realize that you don't remember." Booth glanced out the window again. "I know I was frightened when you forgot who I was." She confessed. He turned to look at her, surprised that she could think such a thing.

"I didn't forget you. I could never forget you." He said as he reached out to touch her hand. A jolt of electricity shot through his body at the contact. "We have something, Bones. A connection or whatever you want to call it. It doesn't just go away." Suddenly, the fact that their seats were pushed back and they were facing each other made the conversation seem more intimate, more like pillow talk than two people in the middle of a stakeout. "I may not have known _how_ I knew you but I still knew how I felt about you."

"Booth, you thought that we were married." She pointed out. "You thought that you were in love with me." He locked eyes with her and watched as her own words sank in. The air in the car became thick as she searched his eyes for an explanation. When she found it, she began to panic.

"No." She said, taking back her hand.

"Bones…" He started, not wanting to scare her.

"No, you couldn't even remember my name!" She said, brushing off his unspoken confession.

"That's how I knew it was real." He said quietly, as if a soft voice would scare her less. "When I knew nothing else, not even your name, I looked at you and I felt that connection." He said simply. "You've got to feel it too."

"Of course I feel it!" She cried. "I'm the one who is constantly pacing in waiting rooms wondering how long it's going to last!" She closed her eyes and turned onto her back, overwhelmed with where the conversation was headed. "God, what is wrong with me?" She asked the ceiling. "I never used to care if people walked in and out of my life but with you…" She paused before turning to look at him. "After years of experience, shouldn't I be more prepared for your death? Or at least know how to act or feel when something like this happens?" She asked him rhetorically. "But no, every time you find a new and interesting way to send me reeling! A bomb in my kitchen was bad, being kidnapped by the Gravedigger was worse, and feeling your heart stop under my hands? At the time, I thought it couldn't possibly get any worse than that. But to have you forget who I was..." She shook her head as tears finally began to fall. Booth stared at her, stunned by her outburst. Once he finally broke out of his frozen state, he knew exactly what he had to do.

"Come on." He said as he slid to the backseat of the SUV, motioning for her to join him. She looked at him like he was crazy. "I want to hug you; I can't do it from up there." He explained. She rolled her eyes but joined him in the back seat. He wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes, instantly feeling calmer. "I could never forget you." He repeated as he rubbed her back. "Your name might have been in my brain but you were in my heart." He said. "And nothing and no one can ever change that." He put his finger under her chin and he raised her face to look at him. "I promise." She examined his eyes for a moment, checking to see if he was really sincere. He must have passed her test because she leaned in and kissed him. She kissed him with all of her fiery passion for him, her hatred and love mixing together and pouring out of her body and into his.

Before he knew it, she was moving to straddle him, kissing his neck as she pulled up his t-shirt. The entire moment was a blur that he didn't want to stop and analyze. There was something that felt so natural and right in the moment that he couldn't fight it, even if they were in the backseat of the SUV. He tugged at her jacket and she lifted it off and removed her blouse. She paused only to roll off of him to remove her jeans. Booth took advantage of the opportunity by shedding the last of his clothes too. He finished faster and reached under the seat and lowered it back to 180 degrees. She smiled at his consideration and she laid down on the now flat surface. He crawled over top of her and kissed a trail from her swollen lips to the valley of her breasts as he removed her bra. He continued down the flat expanse of pale skin, loving the taste of her under him more than he could even describe. He slid her panties down her ankles and she gracefully kicked them aside. He looked down at her and couldn't help but freeze.

"You're beautiful." He told her, unable to hide his awe. She sat up and slid her arms around his neck, pulling him back down over top of her as she fell back onto the seat. He could feel her warm and welcoming heat as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed her softly as he gently pressed himself into her. She fit him like a glove and he shivered as he felt her fingers running the length of his spine in encouragement. He moved slowly at first, watching in interest as her eyes fluttered shut as she took his first full strokes, but as they became more comfortable, the desire overrode all of their senses. Before long, they were shattering in each other's arms. Booth collapsed next to her and swung his arm over his eyes as he fought desperately to catch his breath.

"Wow." He exhaled. He knew that it would be good, but he never expected that. She propped herself up on her elbow to watch him. "I haven't done that since I was seventeen." He confessed as he turned to look at her.

"Have sex in a car?" She teased.

"First? Yeah. Call me old fashioned, Bones, but I think that the first time that you have sex with a person, it should be done in a location with walls." He said. "After that, well…" He grinned, letting their minds stumble into the gutter as they recalled various fantasies they had concocted for each other over the years. They both blushed as they realized they were lost in their own filthy thoughts. "Then again, we've never been traditional." Booth conceded. Brennan smiled as she shook her head and pulled him in for another long kiss.


	15. Tent

December 15th: Dispatch22705 chose the word "tent".

OOOOO

"Booth, I'm an anthropologist. I've spent half of my life living in a tent. Would you stop being so stubborn and let me assist you please?" She requested as she watched him struggle with the equipment in front of him.

"I've got it, Bones." He promised through his clenched jaw. She sighed from her spot at the picnic table. When she had agreed to go undercover, she hadn't realized it would be camping. Two years ago, a body had been found in these woods on the 4th of July and last year, another body had been discovered in the same part of the forest. The FBI was certain the pattern would continue, so here they were: parked next to the dumping ground and waiting for a murderer to swing by and visit. In the meantime, they had been bickering since they got in the car.

"I'm going to go get some firewood." She said as she stood up. This would give her an excuse to examine the scene. If Booth wasn't going to let her help, she was at least going to get some work done.

"By yourself?" Booth said, suddenly giving her some attention. Brennan smiled sweetly.

"Tony, I'll be fine." She said, her Roxie voice coming through as she switched personas. "It's a public campground, how dangerous could it be?" Booth sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation, but let her go. She traipsed through the woods, canvassing the potential crime scene one more time before picking up some pieces of fire wood and heading back to the clearing. When she returned, Booth had successfully set up the tent and was sitting in a lawn chair with a beer, his t-shirt nowhere to be seen. She felt a twisting in her abdomen as she took in his smooth chest and perfectly sculpted shoulders. What she wouldn't give to just run her hands….

"Hey Baby." He smiled, using the undercover guise as a method of getting away with using the pet name. "Back so soon?" She smiled. Two could play that game.

"Yes. I was planning on going to the lake." She replied. "Would you care to join me?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Give me a second to change?" He nodded and she disappeared into the tent. When she emerged again, she was wearing her favorite string bikini and a sarong she had picked up on her last trip to India. It was knotted at the hip and when she moved just the right way, Booth could just glimpse a sliver of her leg from her toes to her hip. His stare did not go unnoticed by her.

"Planning on pitching another tent?" She smirked. Booth didn't pay her any mind as he reached for something on the table.

"Hey Hon?" He smiled, yet another pet name thrown out to toy with her. "Before we go, would you mind putting some suntan lotion on my back and shoulders?" He asked as he held out a bottle of lotion towards her. "Safety first." He added with a smirk. Shit. She should have never told him that he had perfect shoulders. A man as cocky as Booth did not need the ego boost.

"I'll do you if you do me. " She purred as she grabbed the suntan lotion out of his hands. She squirted some into her hands and feigned surprise when the bottle backfired, leaving a drop of lotion directly between her breasts. "Oops." She said as she glanced down at her chest. "Do you mind?" She raised her lotion covered hands innocently. Booth's eyes narrowed, clearly not amused but he swiped the lotion off her chest with his finger. She turned him around and ran her hands over his back, massaging the lotion into his skin.

"Are we going to do this all weekend?" He asked.

"Why not? We're clearly not going to be having sex." She said bitterly.

"Bones…you were the one who laid down the 'No Sex at Work' rule. You said we needed boundaries!" She turned his shoulders so that he was facing her.

"We're not getting paid by the Federal government to have sex." She said as she quoted him directly, shooting him a death glare.

"Okay, look, maybe that was the wrong thing to say, but I…" She turned around and walked away, not wanting to hear it. "Bones, don't be mad. You should take it as a compliment that those rules even have to exist." He said, flashing her a charm smile.

"Ugh!" She threw the lotion bottle at his head, disgusted with him. He ducked as the bottle hit a tree behind him.

"Geez!" He said as he looked behind him where the bottle had hit. "What do you want from me, Bones? Hmm?" He asked as he took a step forward. "Do you want to know that I haven't been able to keep my mind out of the gutter since you walked out to the car in those shorts?" He asked, his anger seething quietly as his voice got lower and lower. "Do you want to know that I can't even fight with you properly when you're standing there looking like that." He said, his eyes raking over her body. "Jesus Christ, Bones, I'm your plaything 90% of the time and you know it. If you didn't, none of those tricks you just pulled would have worked on me. Yet here I am, trying to yell at you and the only thing I can think of is throwing you down on this fucking picnic table and…." He cut himself off. She could feel the anger in her melt into desire and before she knew it, she was walking towards him.

"Only 90% of the time?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and set her sights on his lips.

"I was being conservative." He muttered sheepishly before leaning down and kissing her.


	16. Schnicklefritz

December 16th: Jenlovesbones chose the word "schnicklefritz".

A/N: For those of you who don't know what that means, it's a German term of endearment for adorably mischievous children. Or so I'm told by Google. It's also used in Gilmore Girls, which is why I'm sure she chose it. :) Be forewarned: in this instance, the warm part of "Warm Reads" is the warm and fuzzies in your heart and any sequels you feel obligated to imagine. I wrote this in an airport with people on either side of me, so give me a break. #Dedication

OOOOO

"Daddy…Daddy… Daddy." The tugging on his pant leg was not going to go away so he turned to look down at her.

"What?"

"Can I help?"

"No. Daddy's working on grown up stuff." He said. "Hey, why don't you draw me a picture?" He suggested as he scooped her up and set her back down in the chair. He searched his desk and came up with a pencil, highlighter and a notebook.

"Okay." She said. That bought him a few minutes at least. He scrolled through some of the suspects profiles on his computer when he heard a familiar click.

"Daddy, look! I found your bracelets! See? They're so shiny!" He glanced up from his desk to see his daughter proudly sporting his handcuffs. Booth sighed and threw his head down on the desk.

"Hey Schnicklefritz, those aren't bracelets." He said as he slipped the handcuffs off her tiny wrists. Her eyebrows furrowed at his term, unknowingly doing a perfect impersonation of her mother.

"That's not a real word." She said haughtily.

"Yes it is."

"Nu-uh! What's the definition?" She asked, stumbling through the last word's pronunciation.

"You." He said, completely undeterred by her tiny little brain. She shot him a look that said that she didn't believe him for an instant. He half-expected her to demand that he use it in a sentence when Sweets knocked on the door.

"Hey Booth, do you have a… Oh, sorry. I didn't know you had company." He smiled as he spotted the top of Lucy's small head peeking out over the chair.

"Hey, perfect timing Sweets. Luce, do you want to go visit Uncle Sweets' office? He's got toys in there." Booth said enticingly.

"Really?" She said as she popped up into Sweets' view.

"Actually, I'm in the middle of…"

"Uncle Sweets, what kind of toys do you got?" She asked. One look at the little girl's excited face and Sweets couldn't say no.

"Um," Sweets said hesitantly as he glanced at Booth. "I guess I can show you. Why don't you come with me." He said as he took the small girl's hand. Booth pressed his palms together, silently thanking him for taking the precocious girl off his hands as they disappeared out into the bullpen again.

OOOOO

When Booth arrived home with a half-sleeping four year old draped over his shoulder, Brennan's heart couldn't help but squeeze a little tighter in her chest. He took her straight to bed before reappearing in the living room and collapsing next to her, throwing his head dramatically in her lap.

"Should I blame Lucy or the case?" She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair for him.

"Both." He said. "I managed to get some work done when I pushed her off on Sweets for the last hour." Brennan smiled. "She never stopped asking questions. Ever. I don't know where she gets that from." He said with a teasing smile.

"She has some of your more endearing qualities as well." Brennan reminded him.

"Don't I know it, she has my silent feet. She actually managed to steal my handcuffs out of my desk drawer without me noticing." He smiled. "Time to face the facts, we're raising a tiny little genius ninja who is going to outsmart us for the rest of our lives." Brennan chuckled. "I'm going to start testing the waters, see if I can sell her to the CIA."

"You wouldn't do that."

"No?" He said as he looked up at her.

"You love her too much." She informed him.

"More than anything." He agreed as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Booth…"

"Hmm?" He asked, not wanting to open his eyes.

"How exhausted are you?" He peeked one eye open to stare up at her. He knew that tone and only good things came from it.

"I could wake up. Why? What did you have in mind?" He grinned as he sat up.

"Another baby." She said, waiting for his reaction. He paused, clearly not expecting that answer. "I'm not sure how this conversation is supposed to work, seeing as our last pregnancy was unplanned, but I'm fairly certain that you should be involved in the decision."

"You really want to have another baby?" He smiled, surprised.

"I do." She nodded. He thought about it for all of six seconds before hopping up to his feet.

"Alright then." He said. "Let's go make a baby."

"That's it?" She said, surprised. "That's the whole conversation?" She replied incredulously.

"What's to discuss?" He asked. "Lots of sex to be had in the immediate future, another little one running around the house driving us crazy, Parker and Lucy get another sibling, I'm all for it." Brennan smiled.

"How much sex is 'lots' exactly?" She asked as she slipped into his arms.

"You know what they say, Bones. Practice makes perfect." He smiled.


	17. Symphony

December 17th: Jaded_repartee chose the word "symphony".

OOOOO

Brennan closed her eyes and smiled as Booth ran his lips down the back of her shoulder. His hands were trailing up and down her thighs as he caressed the thin fabric of her dress.

"We're going to be late." She murmured as he spun her around to face her.

"I don't mind." He told her honestly, a mischievous look in his eye. She began to process all the eventual scenarios and consequences of her statement before he leaned in and kissed her slowly. A soft moan escaped from the back of her throat as his hand slipped the summer dress up and over her head. He pulled away briefly so he could kiss her neck as he removed her underwear.

"These tickets were a gift." She reminded him, even as her hands were dropping his dress pants to the ground. "It would be rude to not use them." She said as she stroked him once through his boxers. Booth let out a hiss at the contact, his dark eyes locking with hers. She knew that look. It meant that they were going to be making love over and over again, all night long. He wanted her slow, wanted to make her scream. She shivered at the thought.

"Come on Bones, are you telling me that you would rather sit in the Kennedy Center and listen to the symphony rather than stay here and let me give you multiple earth-shattering orgasms all night long?" He asked as his fingers rubbed her clit in soft little circles. Her eyes closed as she wrapped her fingers in his hair.

"No." She whispered as she clung to his neck.

"Didn't think so." He said as he glided his fingers along her now wet slit, teasing her with what she really wanted. "I think I'm going to start with my fingers." He suggested. "Then, when you're just on the edge, let my tongue have you. I love the way you taste on my tongue." His warm breath tickled her bare neck and she arched into his hand, needing more friction than he was giving her. He smirked before letting his lips graze the point under her ear that drove her wild. She whimpered with need. "I want to lick you clean and keep going until you're ready to start again." He whispered roughly in her ear as he finally slipped a finger into her.

"Booth…" She gasped, loving every moment.

"When you're really begging for it, I'm finally going to wrap your long legs around my waist and take you, long and slow, until neither one of us can see straight because we're both so dizzy with need."

"Yes." She cried, both in relation to what he just said and the things his fingers were doing inside her.

"And just when we think that we can't take another second, our worlds are going to collide until we are both so spent, we can't even get up off the mattress."

"Please." She clutched him tighter as she begged for more. He lowered her down onto the bed, his fingers never leaving her.

"And that will just be round one." He smirked.

OOOOO

A/N: For the record, I'm home for Christmas so there may be a change of schedule, but even if they are late, I will do all 25. Gonna try really hard not to let that happen though!


	18. Earring

December 18th: dansengel chose the word "earring".

OOOOO

Brennan turned the earring in her hand over as she contemplated it. In her mind, she was reliving all of the times that she had snuck into her mother's room to take this specific pair, never knowing that the last time that she had, they would never be returned. However, her mother was no longer the first thought that she attached to them. She laid the earring out on her palm to better examine it.

It now represented the lengths to which her partner would go to protect her. A simple phone call had led to him flying down to New Orleans, bringing with him a prosecutor from the US Attorney's office to defend her. He had even been willing to hide incriminating evidence. It was the first time he had adamantly stuck up for her, everyone else be damned. He had trusted her, fought for her, been nice to her. She smiled as she recalled their conversation about why.

"What are you smiling about?" Booth asked as he walked into their bedroom. She held up the earring for him to see. He smiled. "Ah, I haven't seen those in a while." He said as he began to get ready for bed.

"I couldn't wear dangling earrings with a baby. They'd get ripped out. Again." She added with a dramatic look.

"You've missed them." He said, surprised at her sentimentality. She didn't answer. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." He smiled, knowing she had her reputation to think about. She turned to face him.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She asked the question again, wanting to know what he would say this time around.

"Because they think they get away with it." He smiled as he crossed the room, wanting to be closer to her. "Because you're a fighter but you also have a heart muscle bigger than anyone I've ever met." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Because you're the best partner, mother, and wife that I could have ever asked for." She smiled as she looked down at his chest. "But mostly because I love you." He added with a smirk. She looked up at him for a moment as his hands cupped her cheeks. She felt his thumb brush her cheek gently.

"I love you too." She rocked up on her toes to kiss him. It was meant to be a short kiss but it was hard for either one of them to end. Brennan smiled as she opened her hazy eyes. "I believe you suggested once that I should be a little nicer to you in return for all your kindness." She set the earring down on the dresser and pulled him by both hands over towards the bed. "I think you're right." Booth smiled as she pressed him into the mattress and slid her body over top of his. They kissed languidly and she was happy to find Booth's hands straying all over her backside as he pulled her even closer to him.

They undressed each other slowly, knowing that they had all night. Booth had been right all those years ago. She recalled their many hurried affairs and passionate nights, but these rare moments, where they could really just bask in each other, were always the best. She scattered kisses along his jaw and down his chest before he turned them over, wanting to reciprocate. His hand caressed her thigh before pulling it up and around him. They kissed as he entered her and his mouth caught her contented sigh. He worked slowly but confidently, the comfort of their years together guiding his actions. The slow burn that he could invoke within her would never cease to amaze her. The slow, sweet pressure within her core grew until they were both tumbling over the edge together. As he fell next to her, he pulled her with him, their legs tangling as she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and turned off the lamp next to them.

"Night Bones." He murmured as he settled in.

"Night Booth." She replied, the satisfied smile on her face lasting long after she finally drifted to sleep.


	19. Holster

December 19th: dharmamonkey chose the word "holster".

OOOOO

"Hiya, Bones." She was surprised to find him with his jacket off at work, but it was late and he was hunkering down for a long night of work. She couldn't resist running her eyes along his cool, crisp white shirt and the thick brown leather holster.

OO

Booth flashed a cocky smirk as he felt Brennan's eyes run along his holster. She had made the mistake of telling him that he had perfect shoulders once and he would never let her forget it. Once they had started sleeping together, he had quickly figured out that his holster only accentuated his already perfect assets and he had began wearing it around the house just for the hell of it. He still couldn't believe that anyone as gorgeous and as sexy as she was could ever look at him like she did when he was wearing it.

OO

It wasn't fair and he knew it. She had figured out almost immediately that he was wearing it around more than usual just to drive her crazy. After all, who wears a holster while making breakfast? But she didn't dare let him know that she was on to him. And she certainly wasn't complaining.

"Like what you see?" He grinned playfully as he leaned back in his chair, letting her take him in. Brennan finally looked up to see the cocky smirk that Booth was wearing and she knew that she'd been caught again. Her fingertips itched to run along the straps until she could remove the thing but they were still at work, so she would have to restrain. Unless…

OO

Booth watched as she turned around and locked the door to his office. Oh no… oh no, no, no, he thought as he stood up quickly.

"Bones, what are you doing. We said no sex at work, remember?"

"Who said anything about sex?" She asked as she removed her trench coat to reveal her plain white blouse and pencil skirt that she had put on that day. Booth had always had a thing for the look, teachers, librarians, it didn't really matter. She knew this and wore the outfits even more nowadays. Not that he was complaining.

OO

She watched as Booth's eyes raked over her body before he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He wasn't comprehending what was about to happen, which made it all the more erotic for her. She lived for watching that exact moment where it dawned on him what was really going on. She sat down in the chair across from his desk and motioned for him to do the same. Booth slowly lowered himself back into his own chair, hesitant to get comfortable.

"Relax Booth. We're just going to have a conversation." She informed him.

OO

Booth glanced to the still open windows of his office, there were less people at the late hour, but they were still milling around out there. If she had wanted to have sex, she would have at least shut the blinds, right?

"About what?" He asked, as he turned his attention back to her. She was sitting primly with her legs crossed and her hand on her knee. His nerves combined with how simply proper she looked almost made him laugh out loud.

"What I want to do to you right now." She said politely.

_Fuck._

OO

She smiled as she saw her favorite look appear on his face as he realized that he'd fallen into her trap.

"We're going to stay like this, so no one suspects anything. For all they know, we are having a casual conversation or discussing a case." Booth glanced to the window again before sighing. She waited for his reluctance but what came next surprised her.

"Did you plan this?"

"I may have had a fantasy once or twice." She confessed.

OO

Booth felt himself harden at that knowledge. Bones had fantasies about him in his office? Then again, why not? He had fantasies about her just about everywhere.

"But that's another conversation." She said as she glanced over at him. "Right now, I'm here to talk about that holster." Booth suddenly remembered his fleeting cockiness from before.

"It turns you on." He said, knowing it was true.

OO

"Very much." She confessed. "I'd like to run my hands along it before slowly removing it from your body." She tightened her grip on her knee. "Before stripping you of your shirt and revealing your shoulders to my wandering hands. Just as I did in the lab this past Christmas." Booth stared dumbly at her, caught up in the game. "But this time, I get my wish to do whatever I want to you as I'm undressing you. I run my lips over your skin, all the way from your neck to your belly button. I would place a kiss just above your belt as I removed it slowly. I can still hear the sound of it sliding out of your pants." She confessed.

OO

"What about you?" He said as he finally found the voice to speak, albeit hoarsely. "I'm not your passive little sex toy, Bones." He replied. "I can see your nipples, calling out to me through your blouse." He said as he nodded towards them. "I would have to take one of those in my mouth, just so I could hear the breathy gasp that comes whenever I do." He leaned forward a little as she shifted slightly. "My hands would be running up that skirt, skimming over your soft skin to cup your ass. Are you wearing panties today, Bones? I know that sometimes you don't when you're feeling naughty."

OO

She shook her head slowly, letting him know that he had been correct in his assumption. She had woken up feeling adventurous this morning and she knew the day would end here, with this. She had thought it prudent to be prepared for easy access, just in case things got out of hand. Speaking of hands…

OO

"I want your long, rough fingers inside of me." She stated completely out of nowhere. His fingers instinctively clasped together, fighting the urge to do just that. "I love the way that they fill me, stroke me. You have such talented fingers." She said. "They are used to pulling triggers, so you should have no trouble pulling mine." Booth white-knuckled the chair, reminding himself where they were.

OO

"I would do just that." He promised, his eyes going impossibly darker as he leaned forward in his chair. "My fingers would be dripping with you, sliding easily in and out as I rubbed your walls. My thumb would encircle your hard, swollen clit, making you pant with need." Brennan felt dizzy as her legs and mouth instinctively parted. The sigh that escaped her mouth caused her chest to heave with desire and she couldn't take anymore. She stood up and walked around to lean on his desk, picking up a binder to read.

OO

"Do it." She whispered, daring him with a searing voice and no eye-contact. Booth knew that from the way that she was standing, no one could tell what they were doing. They were protected by a computer monitor and the desk, plus the bullpen was dark, meaning the last person stationed out there had gone home. Her legs were parted and he could smell the desire in the air, begging him to test her.

OO

With his eyes on look out, he let his hand trail up her thigh slowly. Brennan's eyes closed slowly as she relished the sensation and her own ache grew even more intense. She was drenched by this point and his fingers slipped frictionlessly into her tight core. She clutched the binder in her hand tighter as he began to work. She glanced down only momentarily to double check he was being covert before closing her eyes and getting lost in him again. She came quickly, a few swipes to her clit being all that it took to send her silently shuddering through an intense orgasm.

OO

Booth watched in amazement as she came down from her high. He hadn't realized how strung up she had been until she finally broke. Looking utterly at peace, she glanced towards the window.

"You're going to have to pretend now." She said as she slipped underneath his desk. Booth was confused until she pulled his swivel chair closer to her and unzipped his pants.

"Ohhh." He said in both understanding and arousal as she took him into her mouth.


	20. Simplistic

December 20th: OneKissNoHands chose the word "simplistic", despite the fact that she doesn't know why. ;)

OOOOO

Simplistic. Easy. Light-hearted. These were traits that their relationship would never really have, Booth realized as he glanced down at her sleeping form. They had too much baggage, both individually and in their seven years together for things to ever be easy. Plus, as if they didn't have enough to deal with, their jobs tossed new issues at them every day. Like today, for example.

She shifted closer to him, missing his body heat and he laid back down and pulled her close again.

The thoughts that had been running through his mind all night long were momentarily silenced in the comfort of her closeness. He was grateful for her. And despite the fact that it would be hard, he knew that he had no other choice but to be with her. He had tried every other option and he had always come back to her, consequences be damned.

The fact was that his heart belonged to her and he was only truly himself when they were together. She accepted him for who he was, and for who he wasn't, and she loved him anyway. He hoped that she felt the same.

He needed her logical mind to reason away the unnecessary burdens he carried in his own mind. In return, he brought illogical whimsy to the relationship, forcing her to think outside the box. They balanced each other out in a way that could only mean that they had been made for one another. There was no other explanation.

She stirred in his arms as she woke up and he couldn't help but smile when she turned to face him.

"Good morning." He said.

"Hi." She looked at him for a moment before reaching out and touching the side of his face. "You're worried." She realized. "Booth…"

"Bones…" He copied, not bothering to deny it. She sighed.

"Did you sleep at all?" She asked. He shrugged. She pressed her body against him, weaving their legs together as she rolled on top of him. "Are you having second thoughts? Do you want me to call and cancel?" Booth wanted to say yes so badly. The words were on the tip of his tongue but he bit them back.

"No, I guess it's better to just get it over with." He said. "You're not worried at all?" He asked, hating how rational she was being in the moment.

"Booth, no matter what happens today, are we still going home together?" She asked. Booth let a tiny smile grace his lips.

"Yes." He said, her point made.

"Well then…" She murmured before kissing him. Booth instantly felt all of the worry and stress drain out of his body. He didn't care what she said: she was magic, that's all there was to it.

Like every time they touched these days, it was hard to stop once they got started. The relationship was new enough that they still believed it could be pulled away at any moment. Each kiss and touch was frenzied, as if time would run out and they had to be savored while still permitted. Soon, they were lost in a sea of cool, cotton sheets as they tumbled under the comforter.

"Oh God." Brennan moaned, loving what he was doing to her from underneath her. "Yes…Oh, yes!" She cried, her hands frantically groping at the sheets underneath him as he pistoned up into her from below. "Booth, Oh, don't stop." She begged. She bit her lip before splintering over him. He waited until she emerged from her blissful state before turning her over and taking control. He pumped into her, his own nirvana on the horizon as he lost himself in her. He came hard, shuddering through his orgasm and collapsing into the curve of her neck. She ran her hands over his back, toying with his already electrified skin. When he could move again, he pushed himself off of her and fell onto his back.

"Feeling better?" She asked with a little giggle as she propped herself up on an elbow. It was a sound that he never expected to hear from her, but it still made his stomach clench every time he heard it.

"Yeah." He said, his eyes fluttering shut as he finally felt relaxed.

"Don't you dare fall asleep now." She warned. "You're going to make us late for our appointment with Sweets and we need to be in his good graces right now. You had all night to sleep. Get up." She commanded.

"I think that was what got us into this mess in the first place." He grinned as he peeked an eye open to witness her reaction. A pillow to his face was his answer. He retaliated by grabbing her by the waist and throwing her underneath him in a tickle war.

Maybe there would be some light-hearted fun along their road after all.


	21. Phone

December 21st: Thorteso chose the word "phone".

OOOOO

Brennan smiled as she read her the caller ID.

"Hello." She said as she punched him through to the speaker phone.

"Hi." Booth smiled at just hearing her voice. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. How was yours?"

"Long. I miss you." He said. "These trips are a lot more fun when you're on them with me."

"Someone has to stay at home with the baby." She reminded him with a smile. Although it was good to know that she was missed.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes."

"Good." Booth smiled as he settled into his bed. "I want all of your attention." Brennan heard a tint of something in his voice, but she wasn't sure what it was. "Where are you right now?"

"Folding laundry in the bedroom." She said. "Where are you?"

"In my hotel room. On my bed." He said and she finally realized why he was calling.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, stealing the next question from him.

"Absolutely nothing. I just got out of the shower." He said honestly and she paused, a dishtowel halfway folded in her hands as she imagined his body: hard, glistening and wet. "What are you wearing?"

"One of your FBI t-shirts and a pair of yoga pants." She said, feeling decidedly unsexy in comparison but Booth groaned into the phone anyway.

"Why my shirt?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because it smells like you. It makes me feel like you are close to me." She said as she began removing the laundry from the bed and placing it back in the basket. She had a feeling she was going to need the space.

"Do you have any idea how much of a turn on that is?" He asked.

"Well, now it's the only thing I'm wearing." She said as she stripped out of her other clothes. She settled into the bed and waited for his instructions. "I like the way the cotton brushes against my bare thighs when I walk over to the bed." She teased.

"Do me a favor?" He requested. "Run your fingers over the skin on your thighs." He asked. "Can you feel how soft and smooth they are?" Brennan hummed out a response. "My fingers are itching to feel your skin under them." He confessed. She felt the pull of desire tightening in her abdomen as she imagined herself through his eyes. "Talk to me, Bones." He requested, his voice thick with lust as she pictured him rubbing his stiff cock.

"I'm running one of my hands over my thigh and another is massaging my breast." She said, her own voice tense with need.

"Are you wet?" He asked. She trailed a finger over her own sleek folds.

"Yes." She said breathily. "My fingertips are slick. If you were here, I would let you suck the fluid off of them." She heard a grunt and smirked, knowing he was just as aroused as she was by the thought.

"Put them inside of you instead." He commanded. She sighed in longing as she did as she was told. "How does that feel?" He asked.

"Good." She panted.

"God, I bet you smell fucking fantastic right now." He cursed. "All wet and covered in your own juices. I would give anything to be able to taste you." Her thighs parted even farther, yearning for his lips.

"Booth…" She moaned.

"That's it, baby. Stroke those silky walls. They feel so good." He encouraged her as she heard his own fist working faster. "Don't forget your tight little clit." She cried out as she worked herself over. "Oh God, Bones!" His voice cut through her haze of pleasure as she heard him come. She followed, breathing heavily as she came back to her senses.

"Mmm," She moaned, satisfied. "Booth, you still there?"

"Yeah." He groaned. "Just cleaning up. I think I creamed the entire bed." Brennan smirked before she heard cries coming from the nursery.

"Booth, I've got to go. It's feeding time." She sighed as she reached for her robe.

"Okay, take care of my girl for me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Booth."

"I love you."

"Love you too." She smiled as she hung up the phone.


	22. Handcuffs

December 22nd: ProfeJMarie chose the word "handcuffs" in honor of Laffers18 who had already used her turn, but desperately wanted to see this chapter. That's what Christmas is all about, Charlie Brown. :) Also, this is AU. No babies.

OOOOO

Booth had been tortured by pirates in Somalia, fought wars in the desert and had even been drugged, kidnapped and left to die at sea, but he had never, _ever_, been more uncomfortable than he was right now.

Naked, blindfolded, and left handcuffed to the wrought iron headboard of a very expensive hotel room, he had nothing to do but listen for Brennan's return. He finally heard the door to the bathroom open and he instinctively turned his head to the sound.

"Bones, what took you so long?" He asked. He heard her soft footsteps approach him.

"I was preparing." She said as she dripped something cold over his chest and abs.

"What the hell is that?" He asked as he glanced down at his chest. He felt the mattress sink lower as she joined him on the bed.

"Dessert." She smirked against his skin. She ran her tongue over him as she licked him clean. When she had finished, she brought her lips up to his and kissed him. She tasted like…

"Chocolate syrup." He groaned against her lips. He could feel the silk of her panties on his abs as she straddled him and he tried to picture what she could be wearing, but he knew she had bought it special for tonight.

"I've been fantasizing about this all day." She confessed as she slid herself against his erection. His hips reacted instantly, bucking into her. "I've never had complete control over you before and I have a feeling, I may never get the chance again." He could hear her grinning and she stopped her torturous teasing.

"You may be right." He said, wondering what she was planning. What he wasn't expecting, however, was her tongue swirling around the tip of his cock. "God damn, Bones…" He swore as his handcuffs chinked against the metal of the headboard in protest. She was barely touching him, preferring instead to toy with him. She stopped and Booth whimpered in opposition.

"Not yet." She informed him. "Tell me what you want." She said.

"I want you to take this fucking blindfold off of me." He said, desperate to see her.

"Aside from that." He could practically see her rolling her eyes at his uncooperative request.

"I want you to suck me dry. I want to pour that entire bottle of syrup over your body and lick your tits until you come without me even touching you. I want to bend you over this bed and pound into you from behind." He said, listing off everything he could think of.

"Mmm, I look forward to that." Her panty-covered core agreed as it continued its onslaught over his skin. She was wet for him and he could feel it.

"You're hot for me." He said, hoping to gain some control back.

"Does that turn you on?" She asked.

"I like knowing how turned on you are by me." He bragged, which was a mistake. She shifted slightly.

"I'm stroking myself." She told him before sliding her hand down his cock, coating him with her juices. He thrust up into her hand, loving the feeling of her stroking him. But nothing prepared him for what came next. Her lips returned, sucking her own arousal off of him.

"Oh, Jesus, Bones…" He cried as he realized what she was doing. "That's….oh…" He couldn't finish as she finally sucked him with some pressure. The handcuffs bit into his wrists as he pulled down, desperate to get some leverage as his hips jutted up towards her.

"Do you like that?" Her warm breath driving him mad as her hand massaged his balls. "I can taste myself on you."

"Fuck." He grunted as her lips found him again, her wet fingers fisting his shaft as she tongued his head. "Suck me, Bones." He demanded. "Suck me hard." Her lack of a response concerned him. "I promise you I'll return the favor." He begged. "Just please, I'm so close." He moaned. She took him into her mouth and after a couple of long pulls from her, he was ready to explode. Oh, he was going to come so fucking hard… He shot into her mouth as he rocketed through his orgasm with a burning intensity.

When he finally finished, he hung limply from the handcuffs as his whole body relaxed. Brennan reached up and finally removed the blindfold from his eyes. One look at her and it's a wonder he didn't have a stroke. She was wearing the hottest thing he had ever seen.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Take me out of these things and I will be." He promised her.


	23. Snow

December 23rd: eitoph chose the word "snow". Takes place after "The Goop in the Girl" case, but AU. Not so much smut but still a warm read I hope! :)

OOOOO

Booth watched in wonder as the winter snow fell all around her. She would probably never be able to comprehend how beautiful she looked in the dark, with the light, fluffy snow falling, her soft smile and big blue eyes gazing at him. She shivered, and in a direct correlation, wrapped her arm around his and snuggled in close as they walked towards his car. Booth was glad for the closeness, his heart skipping a beat at her touch. It was Christmas Eve and they had just finished dinner at Hodgins' house. He and Angela had been giving each other looks all night long and Booth knew that it wouldn't be long before the pair were back together again. There was just something in the air that made tonight feel…magical. Like anything was possible. It was the magic of Christmas.

As he drove her back to her place, he couldn't help but glance over occasionally. She had been quiet all night, observing her friends as they laughed and ate, but never really participating. He knew that Christmas was a rough time of the year for her so he didn't say anything. He figured if she wanted to talk, she would.

"Let me walk you up." He said when they finally arrived.

"Do you have time to come up for a bit?" She asked.

"Sure." He said, glad that she had asked. He didn't want the night to end. He also knew that she could probably use some company right now. They made their way upstairs and as soon as they got into the apartment, he asked the loaded question. "Is everything okay, Bones?" He asked, hoping he wasn't invading her privacy by asking.

"Christmas." She said with a shrug. "My father says that being alone on Christmas means that nobody loves you, but even when I'm surrounded by people who I logically know love me, I still can't help but feel like that little girl who's all alone." She explained. "I guess this time of year I just miss my mother." Booth sighed and motioned for her to join him on the couch.

"It's okay to miss your mom, Bones." He assured her. "Anyone who truly loves you would understand. And hey, even if you can't feel it in the moment, you can look back and know that you have an entire family who loves you and who just want you to know how much we all care about you." Brennan looked up at him.

"We?" She said, her eyes searching his. Booth swallowed, realizing that he was going to have to open up again with her and the last time hadn't gone so well.

"Yeah. We." He said confidently as he reached out and took her hand. He could have sworn he saw her blush as she looked down at their hands again.

"I'm sorry I dragged you up here." She said. "I guess I just didn't want to be alone tonight." She confessed.

"Hey, you never have to be alone." He said seriously. "I'm always just a phone call away." She saw the sincerity in his eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He knew that she was feeling vulnerable but he had to admit, he liked seeing this side of her. It meant that she trusted him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you. For everything." She said. "I know I can be…hard to deal with sometimes." Booth frowned.

"You? Never." He smiled to show he was teasing. "Nah, come on Bones, you know that I love you." He said with a nudge to her shoulder. She froze momentarily next to him and he wondered if he had said too much.

"I love you too." She whispered and suddenly Booth felt the air leave his lungs. Her quiet statement was not meant in a friendly way and he knew it instantly. He looked down at her, but she wasn't looking at him. He tucked his finger under her chin and pulled it up. He stared at her for a moment and he knew she was being serious. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ears and let his hand trail over her cheek. She pressed her cheek into it and he took it as his cue. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, testing the limits of where this was heading. After all, they had kissed before without too many consequences. This one, however, she returned instantly and Booth felt himself get swept up in a crescendo of soft passion. They were lost in one another for a few minutes before Booth came to his senses.

"Wait." He said as he stood up, gasping for air and needing the physical distance to clear his head. "Are we really going to do this?" He fought through his foggy brain to remember just how big of a moment this was for them.

"You don't want to?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"Of course I want to." He blurted out before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I just…we should stop and think about this. We're partners, I mean, this will change everything. Once we cross that line, we can't go back." He reminded her.

"Booth, I told you once that you would never regret sleeping with me. Do you remember?" He fought the smile that wanted to appear.

"Yes, but…"

"Are you in love with me?" She asked as she stood up to face him.

"Yes." He said, knowing that she was going to end up convincing him to do whatever she wanted. They were both being completely insane and somehow, he didn't give a damn.

"Do you trust me?" She wrapped her arms around him.

"More than anyone." He said honestly.

"Have you been thinking about what happened in the lab as much as I have these past few days?" She whispered suggestively.

"More." He confessed as he pulled her tighter against him. She grinned that crooked grin that brought him to his knees and he kissed her again.

"Then come here and let me finish what I started." She said as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the bedroom, the door slamming behind him.


	24. Submission

December 24th: CharlieOKelley chose the word "submission". Also, Merry Christmas Eve! In the words of Booth: "Christmas Eve day! Both an eve and a day! It's a Christmas miracle!"

OOOOO

Brennan liked control. She liked it in every aspect of her life. The last time she had lost it, her entire world had spun apart. She had never even considered giving up control again until Booth came into her life.

When they first met, they took the hard route first, bickering and arguing over who was right and wrong. But as they progressed, they learned to give and take and Brennan learned how to give up control from time to time.

This was one of those times.

Booth shoved her dress up and over her body as he bent her over the kitchen table. She moaned as he ran a calloused finger over her clit in a tight circle before spreading her legs. The tip of his hard erection teased its way across her wet slit, covering itself with her and driving her wild.

"Please, Booth." She begged, entirely at his mercy.

"What do you want?" He asked as he ground himself into her from behind.

"Fuck me." She pleaded. "Fuck me now." He shoved himself inside of her in one swift motion and she couldn't help but cry out as he filled her snugly. "_Oh_, yes!" She cried, slapping her hand on the table before grabbing onto the edge for dear life. He hammered into her until she was dizzy with need but he refused to touch her clit. His hands held her hips in place and his fingers were oh so close to it, but he was making a point. "I need…Booth, I'm so close." She panted, trying to focus long enough to speak.

"Tell me what you need." He growled, obviously close himself. She knew what he was really asking for and part of her wanted to rebel. Then he stroked into her again and that part disappeared.

"You." She surrendered. "I need you!" With two fingers, he sent them both reeling through one of the most intense orgasms of their lives. She was grateful for the kitchen table as she lay there, knowing her legs wouldn't hold her and she wondered how Booth was still standing. He slipped from her body and collapsed into a kitchen chair, pulling her with him onto his lap. He kissed her neck affectionately.

"Oh God, did I hurt you?" He asked as he finally caught his breath. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just lost my mind a little bit." He said as his kisses made their way down her shoulder.

"But I think you proved your point quite effectively." She smiled. "I will withdrawal my application submission to lead the dig." She conceded. "Six months is too long. Plus, I think I ought to return the favor someday at _your_ kitchen table." She smirked.

"Something to look forward to." He murmured before kissing her his gratitude.


	25. Tie

December 25th: RositaLG chose the word "tie" for the grand finale. What? I have smut needs too you know!

My many thanks go out to Dispatch22705 for letting me borrow her original idea and for her kind participation! Also thanks are definitely required for all of my amazingly wonderful Twitter followers who fought to get their words into this every day! Without your enthusiasm and cooperation during this project, this literally wouldn't have been possible! I love you all and you make my life better. Fact. :) Merry Christmas and Happy Reading!

OOOOO

It really wasn't Brennan's fault that Booth's ties sent her libido through the roof. She knew that he had never worn them before they met and the fact that he did now was a testament to her influence on him. Every time she saw one, it was a reminder that he was hers. She had left her mark.

But today, today he was playing dirty. He had, for the first time in ten years, decided to wear his XXX tie. He had told her that he had pushed it to the back of his closet, never wanting to be reminded of being stranded out in the rain as she drove off in a cab ever again. Plus, it was sort of a collector's item to him: the first tie. In the museum of their relationship, it held great significance for him. Nevertheless, he had brought it out for the special occasion. Leave it to sentimental Booth to remember an anniversary.

So when he walked through the door that evening, she met him with a bottle of tequila and a smile.

"Welcome home." She smiled.

"Hi." He grinned, knowing exactly what she was doing. As they split the bottle, they reminisced over the past ten years. And just when they had hit their limits, she had crooked her finger, pulling him in.

"I like your tie." She shared, her voice low. "But I like all of your ties." She said as she ran a hand over the smooth material. "They're Boothy."

"I wore this one just for you." He told her proudly. She chuckled silently to herself.

"What's…what's so funny?" He asked.

"You wear them all for me. Without me, you wouldn't have ever worn them in the first place." She informed him. He laughed, knowing she was right. "Do you remember when that marine biologist got you the dolphin tie?" Booth winced, hating any memories that dealt with him trying to move on from her. "I feigned support, but I was actually incredibly annoyed with her. Ties and dolphins? Those were my things." She said as she moved to straddle him. "_You_ were my thing." She said as she ran her hands over his shoulders while his came to rest on her ass.

"Bones, from the minute I met you, I've always been yours." He smiled.

"Mine." She grinned as she pulled on his loosened tie playfully, drawing him towards her lips. She kissed him passionately, completely uninhibited from the amount of alcohol she had drank and it wasn't long before he stood up and carried her to the bedroom, never letting her legs leave his waist.

As soon as he deposited her on the bed, he began stripping her of her clothes. When he finished with her, he undressed himself quickly and slid over top of her again. She wantonly spread her legs and sighed in contentment as his hard body pressed deliciously against hers. The tequila coursing through her system made everything feel shinier somehow and what usually turned her on was now electric to her skin. Every touch, lick and suck felt ten times better against her body as Booth made his way down her torso and back again. His tongue drove her wild as he playfully teased her body, never finding one particular place he wanted to focus on.

"Booth!" She cried as her fingers tangled in his hair. "Oh, please. You feel so good." She begged but it was too late, he was already flipping her over to her stomach and pulling her onto her knees.

"I know that when you've been drinking, you want to be touched everywhere at once." He whispered in her ear from behind. "I've only got two hands, but I'll see what I can do." His dark murmur sent a shiver across her neck and she spread her legs once more for him. He entered her from behind and they both gasped at the snug angle they had created for themselves. His left hand massaged her breast and his right found its way to her clit, rubbing soft circles that were meant to drive her crazy. His lips played with the spot behind her ear and she reached up behind her to hold the back of his head as he wrecked havoc on her nervous system. With every arch of her back, she pushed herself forward into his waiting fingers and with every backward slide, she was filled with his thick and throbbing cock. She was dizzy with over-stimulation and the noises that she was making echoed around the room. She came hard, shattering in his arms but he held her tight, one arm protectively across her shoulders as he slowly brought his fingers to a stop. He ran his hand up and down her thigh and she leaned forward, holding onto the headboard.

"Take me, Booth." She grinned through her post-coital haze. With that, Booth unleashed himself in her, thrusting hard and deep until he was pulsing hot streams of desire within her. They both collapsed onto the mattress and Booth pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Thanks for the last ten years, Bones." He mumbled into her hair. She let a small sleepy smile grace her lips before she responded.

"No, Booth. Thank you."


End file.
